That was in Another Life
by Katieandleslie
Summary: Year of 3007, America. The Volturi are dead. Earth is now in a field of ruins. Humans are aware of vampires. Hybrids are eliminated. Cassie, a young girl of 18 years, is devastated. Her sister, Lizzy, who is a hybrid, has been captured by the cruel Jasper. He is known as one of the wildest vampires. To find her sister, Cassie will have to appeal to the terrible Bella...
1. Authors Note and Summary

_**That was in Another Life**_

**"Author's" Note:**

** Hey guys! This story was and is, in all seriousness, Roza-Maria's story. She speaks French, and I enjoyed her story enough to ask her permission to upload it her in English, so if you like it feel free to check out her other stories if you can understand French. I would like to say that other than the translation and some simple changes to make it more understandable in English, this story and all of the ideas, plots, and non-canon characters are hers. so stop on by her page and leave her a nice review if you like it (you could use Google translate if you had to).**

**Thanks, Kate**

**Summary:**

**Year of 3007, America. The Volturi are dead. Earth is now in a field of ruins. Humans are aware of vampires. Hybrids are eliminated. Cassie, a young girl of 18 years, is devastated. Her sister, Lizzy, who is a hybrid, has been captured by the cruel Jasper. He is known as one of the wildest vampires. To find her sister, Cassie will have to appeal to the terrible Bella...**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

What would happen if the Volturi disappeared? If humans discovered the existence of vampires? Here are two questions that arose in the minds of vampires in the 21st century. And one of them decided to get an answer. His name: Slythe. As a 1000 years old Icelandic vampire, he is strong, cunning and ruthless. However, little known in the world of vampires, he remained in the shadows throughout his existence. It would have been doubtful that he was preparing an army, but he was.

An army to overthrow the Volturi. Slythe knew that if he wanted to defeat the Italian kings, he should forget about brute force and beat them at their own game: gifts. Secretly he slowly accumulated his own army of vampires with special gifts. And after 1000 years of waiting, he had at hand an army of 50 powerful and trained vampires.

The fateful date was July 10, 2057. Slythe launched the assault against Volterra and the Volturi were defeated with ease. Slythe took control of the world and kept only a few Volturi alive, considering them useful. But Aro, Marcus and Caius were all killed. Slythe did not care for laws, and so, from that moment, the world was plunged into chaos.

No more standing laws. Armies of newborns were formed and fought against every corner of the world. Immortal children were abandoned in the streets. Clans sought to take power and defeat Slythe without ever succeeding. For 800 years, the world was plunged into the most total chaos. Humans soon learned of the existence of vampires and the state fell. Riots and wars took place, destroying the Earth. Humans were being killed off one by one, the world had no limits.

Slythe watched the devastation with an enjoyable eye.

But humans were extinguished quickly. Most of them were killed by vampires and a small part became vampires themselves, to save their lives. Very quickly, the food began to run out for vampires as humans disappeared gradually. A Russian vampire named Katerina decided to report the issue to Slythe and loving the fiery Russian, he listened and established new laws with her. The armies of newborns were all destroyed and the immortal children. They also destroyed the hybrids, which they judged totally they built small villages where humans could reproduce with the security of vampires. Earth was again sparsely populated, but humans did not exceed 2000 worldwide. These villages existed only in America. Most other countries had become infested desert and overcrowded with vampires, deadly territory for any human who dares to venture.

The operation is of particular villages. Humans have a lot of freedom, but they had to respect and show obedience to vampires. What if they were killed? They had the rights to go once they were eighteen years, leaving in nature. Some managed to survive, but most were murdered. Those who remained in the village had no more chances. The lucky ones were made into vampires and unfortunately killed after awhile.

Humans were treated like cattle, in the end. This is why many of them formed families and ran away before the legal age. These fugitives were found and killed; always. Slythe had set up a Brigade for it. Cruel and ruthless vampires who hunted relentlessly. But some people were able to escape and survive. Most take refuge in deserted countered by vampires, but few existing.

Life had become a veritable field of ruin. And in this chaos was a young girl named Cassie Jones. Just older than eighteen, she was well on the way to one of the lucky who is transformed into a vampire. Until the day she made an irreparable mistake. The day she fled her village with her younger sister who is only 14 years old, Lizzy. One would have thought that it was a simple escape. But no. Because Lizzy was a hybrid, half human and half vampire. It was a pure miracle that Cassie and her aunt who took care of them after the death of their mother, have managed to hide for 14 years. But it had finally come out. The aunt was killed. But Cassie had time to escape with Lizzy.

Cassie had no idea how important Lizzy was...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More chapters will be translated when I get back from vacation (: Leave some love for Roza-Maria!**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That will do for tonight. We could not afford to be demanding. With a critical eye, I watched the ceiling covered with large stones that threatened to collapse at any moment. But in a sense, it might be better if we die under the rubble in this remote cave. It would surely be better than the fate that's in stores for us if they ever managed to find us. I looked down to Lizzy, who wistfully rocked back and forth on the ground at my feet. Sometimes I envied her autism. An autistic hybrid. Ironic, isn't it?

I envied the power she had to cut off entirely from the world and its misery. It could well be torture, and she still would look at the ceiling dreamily, rarely speaking. Sometimes this ability amused me, sometimes it annoyed me. At this point, it made me jealous. I watched on the sly and blew a little on the light to maintain it and got up to make sure nobody was there. Seeing no one, I turned and went back to my sister.

- It's time to sleep, Lizzy, okay? I whispered, pushing the blankets spread out on the ground that served as a bed. She submitted and lay quietly, her mind apparently free from anxiety. Such I envied ...

On my side, I lay on my covers and stared at the ceiling. Make no mistake, if they fell on us, we would have no chance of getting out alive. And then my mind wandered to what we had dared to do. That I had run away successfully with my sister! But for how long? How long would it take for them to catch us? Shortly. I was surprised that we have not yet been found. At least, I would have offered a few more weeks of life to my sister. Dejected, exhausted, I fell asleep. A quiet and dreamless sleep.

It was a scream that woke me with a start. The roar of Lizzy. She never screamed. She never spoke! With a sudden movement, I got up; only to be pressed against the wall by a cold hand that was as hard as granite.

They were here. They found us. Well, that was sooner that I imagined!

Terrified and helpless, I watched a male vampire take my sister by the waist and lift her like a rag doll before swinging her on his back. She screamed and sobbed uncontrollably, "Cassie! CASSIE! Do not let them take me! CASSIE!"

Tears came to my eyes and I screamed with rage, gave a kick in the air, gesturing in all directions. Apparently tired of hearing me, the vampire slammed his hand on my face. Defeated, I watched my assailant. If I had not hated him at that moment, I could've described him as attractive. But also terribly frightening. He had golden blond hair and a face full of scars. His two red eyes stared at me with indifference. A cross on the back of his head startled me.

Lord ... Oh my God. Jasper. It was Jasper. They sent the Persecutor to my heels. The Angel of Death. He has been given so many names! But one thing was for certain: he was one of the worst. Startled, I looked into his eyes, refusing to look away. I never looked down.

For a few moments, he continued to watch me before releasing me brutally. Away from me, he joined his friends. One of them my Lizzy, screaming with full lungs; eyes wide. I rushed to her, screaming. "NO! Lizzy! Do not take me! Lizzy! LIZZY!"

When I grabbed the hand of the giant who held my sister, he gave me a blow that sent me to the back of the cave. Half stunned, I still heard the echo of my own shouting: " I'll help you Lizzy! YOU HEAR ME? I won't stop searching! Don't be scared, I PROMISE I WILL FIND YOU."

And at that moment, I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I lied, and got the first chapter out in the same day as the prologue. I hope this story grows, and that everyone enjoys it as much as I did when I read it! I must warn you that it gets worse from here. This is not a story for the lighthearted, it involves torture, attempted rape, and a bunch of other messed up things, so read at your own risk! No one under 18 please.**

**For anyone that has followed my other two stories, I promise I have not abandoned them! I just get so caught up in reading other people's stories that I forget I have my own to finish. My apologies, and if you haven't checked them out, what are you waiting for? ;)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It had been three days now. Three days since they took my Lizzy. Three days I wandered aimlessly, without really thinking. At the same time, I walked under the hot Arizona sun, in Phoenix. At least what was left of this great city. That is to say, half-destroyed buildings and a desert, a hot and dry desert.**

**I promised to find Lizzy. But I lied. I never could. I never could do it! What could I do, I, a poor human, against an army of vampires? Besides stretching my neck, absolutely nothing. But what did I have to lose? Nothing. Lizzy was my sole purpose in life. Since the death of our Aunt Caroline ... I was left as her protector. And what to do, now that she was gone? Anyways, she's probably dead. But this is a subject that disturbed me ... Why didn't they kill both of us, immediately, as they did most of the time? And why did they send me Jasper, the Persecutor? He dealt only with important cases, not small hybrid leaks. All this was more intriguing. And convinced me that Lizzy was still alive.**

**Shaking my head, I stopped in front of a former Starbucks, which today was a room full of old dust and chairs overturned. But maybe I have a chance at water still running. Sometimes happened. I opened the door of Starbucks before heading to the bathroom. When I opened the tap, I noted with pleasure the water coming out. Thirsty, I drank greedily before filling my water bottles.**

**An iron hand clasped my head and I suddenly let out a cry of surprise. One of my gourds slipped from my hands and fell to the ground with a thud. The hand was cold and white. I knew immediately that it was a vampire. Although fear grips my stomach, I tried not to scream. I would never do him that pleasure. This is it. My life is going to end this way. Killed in a former Starbucks. I could never help Lizzy. Would I ever have? Of course not. But to say that she might be alive and that she hoped that I would save her ... It upset me.**

**As I waited to feel the teeth sink into my throat, I heard in my ear:**

**" You tell me what you're doing here."**

**It was an incredibly beautiful and melodious female voice; dry and cold. Panicked, I did not understand her sentence immediately. She wanted to know what I was doing here? What could it do to her? She was going to kill me, right? All of a sudden, she threw me across the room and I bumped against the wall, where I sat between two filthy sinks. Slowly, I raised my head towards the unknown.**

**The beauty of vampires left me long indifferent. It was only a facade. The inside was rotten. The young woman who stood before me was amazing, obviously. Large, pale complexion, long blond curls Venetian and two eyes ... Lord!**

**Bite speechless, I watched his eyes, his two eyes of a beautiful golden yellow. I had never seen a vampire with eyes that color. They were all red or black eyes and when they were black, it was better to say ones' prayers. How could such a thing be possible? I knew that there was, in their time, objects called "contacts" but today it isn't found in most anywhere.**

**"Your eyes ...", I stammered, stunned.**

**"They are yellow, yes", the blonde grew impatient smacking her lips; discontented. "I'll explain why they are like that if you tell me what are you doing in my Starbucks."**

**Shaking my head in disbelief, I whispered in a grave tone, "I wretch aimlessly, looking for an way to save my sister from the clutches of your peers."**

**She raised her beautiful eyebrows, clearly surprised. My amazement at her yellow eyes had passed me and I now watched warily. I remember hearing a rumor that some vampires were able to manipulate the occult and black magic. I prayed at that moment that this is only a rumor.**

**" My eyes are yellow because I do not feed from humans, only of the blood of animals", said the blonde.**

**This statement had the gift to rekindle my surprise. The blood of animals? What the hell? Was she mad? Yes, that must be it. Crazy. Vampires do not feed from animals' blood. Why eat dry beans and tasteless bread when you can have beef bourguignon? I shook my head, bewildered. But those eyes ... How do you explain the color of her eyes?**

**"You can stay if you want", the blonde muttered. "But not too long."**

**Then she turned and went to the toilet. Completely stunned, I sat a few minutes without moving, like an idiot. Then I got up at once and followed, saying, "Wait a second, wait!"**

**Coming into the room, I saw her sitting on the counter, a book open before her. She looked at me, exasperated.**

**"What?", She said, frowning.**

**"You do not ... Uh, my name is Cassie", I say, desperate, holding a hand to her.**

**Skeptical, she watched my hand for a few minutes, as if she could not decide if she was going to tear me into pieces. Then, grinning, reluctantly, she shook my hand.**

**"Tanya", she presented.**

**"Nice, Tanya", I said, taking a stool beside her. "I would like to know some information, you may be aware of?"**

**I decided not to ask me questions about her improper diet and her strange behavior with me. All vampires treated humans like cattle or slaves. This woman, however, treated me like I was an unwanted guest. I was exasperated, but she does not seem to want to hurt me, apart from the small scene of intimidation in the toilet. Out of the question to trust her, she was a vampire, but if I could ask her, I would not deprive myself! Perhaps she could enlighten me on the behavior of the Persecutor. She looked at me with an indifferent eye for a few seconds before whispering:**

**"That depends"**

**"Well, here, as I have said, my younger sister Lizzy was captured by vampires. She is a hybrid -"**

**"No chance", she cut me off.**

**" What?"**

**"No chance that your sister is alive. I do not know what went through your mind for one second believing that vampires would save a hybrid. She's probably already dead. Moreover, you should have to be too."**

**She frowned, visibly upset.**

**"Exactly", I replied quickly. They fell on us a few days ago and they did not kill us! They stunned me and they took Lizzy, why then? I do not understand!"**

**Tanya closed her book and ran a hand over her face.**

**"I do not understand. This is unusual. Slythe clearly indicated that any hybrid had to be killed."**

**I shuddered, as I did every time I heard the name Slythe. This demon ...**

**Amused, Tanya had indeed noticed my fear.**

**"Are you afraid, little one? Do not worry, I doubt Slythe focuses on a human as insignificant as you."**

**Slightly annoyed, I had to admit she was right. And my faith is better! But we got lost. I started again with my little litany:**

**"I want to save her. I'm sure she is alive. But I do not know how."**

**"You have no chance to save her, even if she is alive," said Tanya, totally indifferent. "What are you wanting to do stupid human, go up against vampires? You'd get yourself killed. Forget your sister and focus on yourself instead."**

**"Never, I protested, inflexible. I have no life without Lizzy. She is my only goal. My only reason to live!"**

**"So commit your suicide and stop bothering me!", she says, resuming her reading, ignoring me superbly.**

**I tapped my foot in frustration. This blonde bitch was useless. Say that for once I found a less deadly vampire, but it had to be a robot! Determined not to stay a minute longer in this place, I got up without saying goodbye and headed for the door. I would find a way to help my sister alone, even if I had to die trying. But when crossing the door, I remembered Jasper and turned, saying, "And do you know something about Jasper, the Persecutor?"**

**The reaction Tanya had took me completely off guard. She started violently, and her book fell to the ground, which allowed me to read the title: Gone with the wind. Never heard of it. Tanya turned slowly and looked at me with wide eyes full of fear, sadness and panic:**

**"What did you say?"**


End file.
